


Grovel Derek, Grovel

by Csnow22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnow22/pseuds/Csnow22
Summary: At the end of 6BDerek has feelings and shares them, Stiles wants to be kissed!





	Grovel Derek, Grovel

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, mistakes are mine. Just a short bit of fluff!

"So you're with Lydia now?" Stiles spun around putting his jeep firmly behind him and his hands up ready to defend himself. 

Derek stepped out of the shadows and rose an eyebrow at Stiles' fighting stance.   
"That's new," Derek commented smirking. 

"You know what else is new? You being here which you know, would be why I wouldn't expect you to just appear and scare me. Twenty years off of my life like seriously. I haven't lived this long just to die from shock when you decide to stroll out of the shadows outside my own house. My house Derek the anti-scare zone like for real don't scare me like that!" Stiles ranted quickly dropping his fists to his sides just to start gesturing wildly as he nervously lectured Derek. 

"I'm sorry Stiles..." Derek began just to be cut off my Stiles turning around and dropping his head onto the hood of his jeep. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked moving closer. Stiles spun around and pinned Derek in his tracks placing a single finger on his chest. 

"You're sorry for showing up?! How about being sorry for leaving after the most traumatic year of my life, or for running away with Braeden and leaving us all to assume you were fine but never really knowing. Or here how about for not calling, texting, emailing, sending a letter via good ole fashioned postal service or sending a damn pigeon. No you left us all to assume you were just disappearing into the dust and we were all just supposed to just forget you exist after what we've all been through!" Stiles' voice rose with every accusation and he turned and slammed his fist down on the hood of the jeep. 

Derek was surprised by the show of emotion. He wasn't used to angry Stiles. Sarcastic and scared he could handle but pissed off he didn't know how to deal with. 

"Fucking say something Derek!" 

"Stiles I am sorry, for it all. Really I am. I'm not just back to help with the Gerard problem I'm back because I know this is where I belong. My family would want me to let the past go and try to just live my life. I intend to do that here where there are people I care about and trust. I really am sorry Stiles I just needed to be alone and out of the loop for a while until I could see straight again. Please understand." Derek said putting his hands in his jacket pockets trying to not look as raw as he felt. 

"Why ask if I'm with Lydia now?" Stiles said evenly turning to face Derek. 

"Scott said you were but I didn't see you two touch or anything when we were all together so I just wondered," Derek said shrugging as if it didn't matter. 

"Wow, you were really paying attention there Derek." 

"Yeah, I mean not really I just noticed," Derek explained. 

"That's something no one else has noticed so you must have been paying much more attention than you're letting on. No we aren't together, like romantically. Too much shit had happened. Why would you pay that much attention?" Stiles asked spinning his keys around on his pointer finger. 

"Okay, fine you caught me. I was intentionally watching you, I wanted to know if it was true and I always find myself watching you so that's nothing new." It was Stiles' turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Honesty on that level, where is Derek and what have you done with him?" Stiles laughed nervously. 

"I told you this is where I belong. With you. I see it now and you just, you're you and I just love you and need your snarky comments more than I should and I need to know if there's someone in the picture because if there is..." Derek said as calmly as he could manage mostly looking at his feet to not lose his nerve. Rejection was something Derek didn't handle well and he knew that coming from Stiles it would hurt more than ever. 

"You what?! You love me? Me? But Braeden and Jennifer and they were women and I'm not like yeah. Are you sure?" Stiles garbled out. He had either completely lost his mind or Derek Hale had really actually said he loved him. 

"Yes they were women but that doesn't really matter to me. And yes Stiles I love you I really said it. Can we maybe go inside so we can sit on the couch and talk about this or something instead of in the driveway?" Derek laughed a little trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah sure, I umm was going to do that anyways. So you can join me but don't think you're off the hook Derek Hale. My level of anger is slightly coming down looking at your gorgeous face but you have so much sucking up to do. Groveling Derek groveling!!" Stiles led the way into the house and took off his jacket. Wandering through the house to the living room he rubbed the back of his neck as he went, acutely aware of Derek being just a step or two behind him. 

"Item number one," Stiles said turning to face Derek whose eyebrows were both up waiting for what came next. 

"Kiss me," Stiles said looking as scared and hopeful as one person could possibly look. 

Derek took a step closer and put his hand on Stiles' cheek. He looked into his eyes and leaned in slowly. He first nipped at Stiles' lower lip and watched as his whiskey eyes fluttered closed and his hands laid gently on Derek's shoulders.   
Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' and before he knew what he was doing instinct took over and he pulled Stiles close so they were chest to chest. Neither of them could stop for a long time and when they did their eyes were locked on one another. Stiles smiled and patted Derek's chest. 

"That's a good start to your groveling Mr.Hale." Derek smiled and hugged him close. 

"Good thing we've got forever Mr.Stilinski," Derek said and kissed him one more time, just for good measure. 

"I wasn't kidding about he sucking up. Especially the sucking..." Stiles laughed. 

"And there's the Stiles we know and love," Derek said laughing. 

"No really I totally want you to..."

"Yes Stiles I get it!"


End file.
